


Mr. Sandman

by Half_of_my_soul



Category: Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, F/M, Hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half_of_my_soul/pseuds/Half_of_my_soul
Summary: Bella inadvertently conjures a demon from hell by the name of Peter, who can be many things. Something dark. Bound together by her blood, Peter vows to protect her until the day she dies. Bella must now navigate a world so unlike anything she's ever seen, and try not to fall in love with evil itself. The devil never plays fair though.
Relationships: Peter/Bella Swan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	1. Conjured

The ground hummed, vibrating with energy as for the first time in almost 500 years, _someone_ had finally stepped foot in its hellish circle. The wind suddenly stirred, as if from a deep sleep, blowing violently, almost knocking over the human who stumbled across its ground.

"You will die tonight!" The human went flying into a tree, letting out a scream as the bones in her leg cracked. Within seconds she was lifted off the ground, icy cold fingers wrapping around her throat. Bright red eyes glared into her own, fingernails ripping into her flesh.

"I've been waiting for this moment for a long time Bella," Victoria's nose twitched as she dropped Bella to the ground smiling as Bella tried to crawl away. A sickening crunch echoed throughout the air, as Victoria stomped her foot, the pressure snapping Bella's ankle.

Bella's scream echoed off the trees, louder than the birds that seemed in that very moment to go berserk, flying high in the night sky, as if they were lost…or scared. Victoria grabbed a handful of Bella's hair, jerking her head back. "This…is all your fault," She growled in her ear, pushing her head into the earth.

Blood trickled down Bella's forehead, a few single drops saturating the soil.

Victoria lightly stepped on Bella's back, grabbing her arms back behind her. Bella immediately stilled, her heart-stopping for all of two seconds before it went into overdrive.

"Please…" She cried, her eyes screwing shut, as Victoria started to pull at her limbs.

The ground suddenly shook, causing Victoria to pause. Bella frantically looked around in the dark, using the distraction to free her arms. Victoria snarled, crouching down, ready to spring for her attack. A bright golden light appeared to their left, causing them to squint.

Bella slowly backed herself flush against a tree, shielding her eyes. The light dimmed slightly, the ground going still. Looking through her fingers, a silhouette of a man stood, standing tall, dressed in all black. He was very pale, had light brown hair, close to a honey blonde color.

The ground vibrated beneath him with every step he took, his attention directed at Victoria. Victoria was still, her eyes wide, body shaking. "What are you doing to me?" She growled, her eyes briefly shooting to Bella, snarling as she tried to fight against the invisible force holding her still.

The man moved faster than Bella could see, making her jump in fright as she realized this man was possibly a vampire. He walked in a circle around Victoria, sizing her up before stopping in front of her. He slowly turned his head in Bella's direction, his eyes pitch black, no irises. They were soulless.

Bella's lips trembled as he was suddenly crouched in front of her, staring her deep in the face, the black pits seeming to roam over her face, before his hand briefly made contact with her skin, moving pieces of her torn shirt out of the way as if to get a better look at her injuries.

His eyes suddenly changed to that of a dark red, so red it looked like blood. Bella reared back in surprise, never in her life seeing something like this. The man was gone, grabbing Victoria by the arm, dragging her to this golden circle. Victoria screeched, bucking wildly, trying her best to escape this thing's hold.

"NO! NO! WHAT ARE YOU?! NO! NO! I DON'T WANT TO GO!" Bella winced, raising her body to see what exactly Victoria was screaming about. The man said a few words Bella briefly recognized as Latin before that golden light was back, making Bella squint.

The man let Victoria go, before turning back towards Bella, stalking towards her. Bella's eyes widened as she tried scooting on her butt, her body trembling in fear. The man stopped in front of her reaching an arm out, his fingers wrapping around her shirt, pulling her up effortlessly.

He lifted her up, taking quick notice of her legs and ankle, swooping her up bridal style. He started walking, away from where Victoria stood still, screeching loudly. Bella leaned up in his hold, her fingers grasping his shirt. She gasped as a horrible howling emerged from the circle which she could now see was a pit.

"Wait…" Bella gasped, surprised as the man stopped. Bella covered her mouth as Victoria was grabbed by dark shadow-type figures, her body floating into the air, arms and legs spread. Bella hid her face in the stranger's shoulder when Victoria's limbs were pulled from her body, blood spewing from every pore, before her body was falling in the pit, the ground quaking before everything stilled, the forest going quiet.

Bella panted in fear, the man resuming in his walking, getting further away. "What are you?" She whispered, her jaw tensing. "I'm many things. I like to be called Peter," He responded. He shifted her in his hold, cradling her so that she wouldn't be in pain and stressing her already injured body.

"Where did you come from? Why are you here?" She asked, looking at the side of his face. "Hell," He said casually, looking down at her briefly. A large boom crackled in the air, the rain suddenly falling from the sky violently. Lightning flashed across the sky, illuminating his face briefly.

Bella shivered as his eyes flashed before he turned away, seeming to hunch his shoulders, shielding her slightly from the rain. "You called me here. You happened upon an ancient land, a portal. Can only be opened by human blood,"

Bella frowned, reaching to her head, grunting quietly. "Where are we going?" She asked, panic slowly rising within her as she didn't know where she was being taken. "Hospital," He responded.

"Why?" She asked, looking away as he looked at her again, his eyes holding annoyance at her questioning. "You're injured obviously. It is now my job to protect you till the day you die,"

Bella swallowed, her grip on his shirt loosening. "I don't really understand," She whispered, looking around the dark forest. Peter, as he claimed he liked to be called, looked down at her again, his eyes once again black, no white in them. "Long ago, I was created in that circle. I died in that circle. Human blood has never been spilled since. I was destined to come forth and protect the human that bared its blood to us if they were worthy. You bled, and I am to protect you. I am not human. I am not a vampire, I am like nothing you have ever seen,"

Bella tilted her head in confusion. "But your eyes, they were red like…" She trailed off, wincing as her head once again throbbed. "Stop talking, rest. I only changed them so that you could recognize something you're used to, but this is my face. Do you prefer something familiar?" He questioned.

Bella shook her head, laying in on his shoulder. "No. I'd rather you be the real you. So you…can't hurt me?" 'Peter' glanced down at her again, clearly displeased with her questions. He didn't mind answering them, but she was injured, and it was best if she stopped doing anything and closed her eyes.

"No. I can't hurt you, I can't kill you, I can't do anything to you that will cause you physical harm. You are now my charge, and anything that deems itself a physical threat to you, I will kill it. Human, vampire, and any other species that may roam the Earth. We are now bound by your blood. There is no place on this Earth where I cannot find you. Now, will you please stop asking questions?"

Bella could only nod as sleep was trying to claim her body. "Peter?" She mumbled. Peter growled low in warning. Her hand tightened on the back of his shirt, and she swallowed. "I just wanted to say thank you. For your honesty, and saving my life,"

Peter walked through the rain, glancing up at the sky. He could feel her breathing even out, and his fingers tightened on her body.

* * *

Bella groaned softly, a bright white light shining in her face. "There you are," A young voice soothed, and Bella blinked a few times seeing a young woman standing over her. "Isabella? My name is Dr. Love. Your boyfriend brought you in. He said you were in a car accident. You're lucky to be alive," Bella furrowed her brows, and looked over to her left, sucking in a quick breath at Peter's eyes. She looked back at the doctor, finding that she didn't seem disturbed. "Can I.." She rasped, indicating to her throat.

Dr. Love smiled, putting a straw to her lips. Bella greedily drank the ice-cold water, breathing out a sigh of relief. "Thank you. So how bad am I?" She asked, wincing as she adjusted herself. Dr. Love frowned but then gave Bella a hopeful smile. "Your leg is pretty banged up, and so is your ankle. Uh, there was some bruising near your spine, and a few hairline fractures. So, we're going to have you stay for a few nights. Peter tells me you two just moved in together. How exciting! I remember when my husband and I got a place together. Trust me, you think it's pretty now," Bella could only chuckle, glancing over at Peter. "I don't think he'll be so bad," She turned back to Dr. Love, frowning. "Um, anything for the pain?" Dr. Love nodded. "I've already administered some morphine in your drip to help ease the pain. We'll be bringing you dinner soon. Peter can sleep in the chair there and we'll be here to check on you in the night alright?" Bella just nodded, smiling as the doctor left.

It dropped from her face as she turned to look at Peter. "Am I the only one that can see your real eyes?" She questioned, and he silently nodded. He stood from his seat, coming to the other side of the hospital bed. He started to check her wires and cords making sure everything was hooked up properly. "I think I'm fine," She touched his hand to stop his wandering.

He looked down at her like he was almost confused, before meeting her eyes. "Not everyone from hell is like me, nor do they like us leaving. It's not just the humans I'm worried about, it's my own kind. Where do you think the first vampire came from?" Bella's eyes widened, and she slowly sat up. "Wait, something from hell made vampires? So, what about Dracula? Is he real?"

Peter went back to his thorough investigation of the equipment, and he nodded. "Yes. Two different species," Bella hummed. "So explain this to me. You are protecting me because I bled basically, right? Since Victoria is dead, what else is there to worry about?" Peter, satisfied with what he observed, sat down, wondering where to start. "The Volturi. The Cullen's. My kind. None of us have ventured out in the world for almost 500 years. Humans are wiser, more technology, we can be exposed. It's a risk," Bella was reminded that the Volturi had the same fear. "Then why didn't you let her kill me? You're risking your life," Peter shrugged, staring at her intently, as least that is what she assumed.

"You called to me Bella. Conjured me. I am exactly what you need me to be to ensure your survival," Bella licked her lips, still confused. "Peter, what exactly are you? You said you are many things, but even many things fall into _something,"_

Peter paused for a moment, clearly mulling over his answer. He leaned forward, showing Bella a full row of his pearly white teeth. A shiver ran down her spine as they were touching nose to nose. "Evil,"

Peter didn't want to scare her, but she asked, and she needed to know the truth. It was no coincidence that she happened to be in the woods, at this time, this day, almost killed by a Cold One. This was destined from the moment she was born. There was a reason she was never turned, a reason nothing seemed to fall into place perfectly. She always felt like she didn't belong, and that was true.

Bella was meant for this world of darkness and he was always meant to rise from hell. A match made before there was life.

"Have you heard the stories about the Sandman?" He asked, leaning away from her. She slowly shook her head. "That's what they call me in hell. I may be evil, but trust me, I won't hurt you,"

Bella couldn't contain the worry on her face. "W-what do you do? W-why do you have that name?" She whispered, her eyes drooping slightly. Peter's voice was slowly fading in and out, his words slurring together. His voice was just a whisper in her ear. "I take your soul,"

Bella was too far gone to venture more into the subject, but she did manage to ask one more question.

"Do you want mine?" Peter brushed a piece of hair from her forehead, his tongue swiping across his lips. "It's already mine," He whispered.


	2. His Human

Bella pushed the Jell-O to the side, her face scrunching up in disgust. Peter glanced over at her, removing the jell-o from her tray. "So, what happens now?" She questioned, turning back towards him. Her leg was propped up, and her arm in a sling. She had her hair in a ponytail. "You live life. I'm not here to hinder you, just to protect you," Bella frowned. She was 20 years old, and truth be told, she had no life. "I…everyone I love is dead. I don't have anyone," She looked at him, a tear running down her cheek.

"I-if I did live or find some way to live a normal life, you mean you expect me to what, get a job? Date? Hell, one day get married and have kids? There's no way I can live a normal life," She whispered, staring at her hands. "If dating was something you wanted to do with your life," Peter truly did mean it, even if he disliked it. "Seriously?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. Peter just raised a slim brow in response. "If they hurt you, you do know that I will kill them right?" Bella just nodded. "I know. I don't think I want to anyway, there isn't a human out here that will understand anything. How can I make a friend or, or have a companion and say 'oh hey, by the way, this is Peter. A demon. Make one wrong move, and you'll cease to exist," She sighed, leaning against the pillow.

Peter didn't respond to that. There was no need to. "Can you...eat?" Peter nodded. "Can you sleep?" Again, he nodded. "What can't you do?" Peter chuckled, glancing at her. "I can do almost anything a human and an immortal can do. It isn't a necessity, but I can if I want to. I'm strong, fast, maybe not as fast as fast as cold ones. I hear better than they do, see better. I blend in with the dark,"

"So you can't die? You'll live forever?" She asked, her brown eyes raking over his form. Peter was tall, almost 6'4 probably, his hair was browner than she originally thought. He was just as pale as she was, and he had a beauty that surpassed vampires, and a ruggedness that a human male couldn't match. He was very…beautiful.

"I can die. I can be killed. It isn't easy of course, but it's possible," He replied, once again taking a mental inventory of her physical state. "But you can live forever, if given the time," She confirmed, her brows furrowing in thought. "Sure," He answered. "Where will we go once I'm released?" She changed the subject, no longer comfortable about immortality. "Wherever you wish. Except in Southern Arizona, Southern California, and New Mexico," She frowned at the specifics but nodded to show she understood. They were currently in Oregon. Victoria had finally cornered her after the murder of Charlie just a year prior. "Well, Washington is out. If we lived here, we don't even have a house, a place to stay, no money,"

Peter just chuckled. "Already taken care of," Bella reared back in surprise. "How? You haven't even been here for 72 hours," A dark chuckled escaped from his throat, and he turned his eyes to her. Bella was already used to seeing his eyes, so they weren't so unnerving, but even the monitors could pick up on her skipped heartbeat.

They didn't scare her; not like they should have. They almost made her feel safe. Weird as it sounded, she could see the truthfulness in them, despite seeing her own reflection staring back at her. "Trust me, alright?" Bella pursed her lips but nodded. "You should be getting released tomorrow, and I already have a place set up. It'll have everything you need, but I need to step out a get a few last minute things, You should be okay here," Peter stood, and Bella followed him with her eyes. "I should be?" She asked, raising a brow. Peter gave her an almost offended expression. "There's nothing here I think wants to harm you. Besides, I can _feel_ you. Your emotions, if you're in distress…You'll be okay. I promise," Peter was gone, and Bella sat back into the bed, groaning softly. She sat in silence for a while, finding that she had nothing to do. She looked towards her hospital door as she heard small panting. Looking to the floor, her eyes brightened, and a smile graced her lips. "Why…who let you off the leash?" She chuckled. Before her was a black dog. She wasn't sure of the breed, but it had the prettiest brown eyes she had ever seen. The dog tilted its head at her, its tongue hanging out of its mouth at it panted. Bella moved her head to glance out of her door and see if anyone was looking for it.

She patted the chair next to her, smiling as it hopped up on the chair. She ran her hand through its thick coat smiling. "You don't have a leash," She mumbled, running her hand under its chin. "You are so cute," She cooed. The dog got up on is paws, laying them on her stomach. It used the leverage to hop up on the hospital bed, laying its head on her chest. Bella laughed softly, petting its head.

"Hmmm. I don't know if Peter will let me keep you," She mused, thinking of the ways she could convince the demon into letting her have a dog. The dog whined, and sniffed around her head, before setting up shop at the foot of her hospital bed. Bella knew this could be someone's pet, so she hit the nurse's station button on the hospital bed and waited patiently.

2 minutes later, a knock sounded on the door, and Bella smiled at the male nurse. "Hey. This dog…it came in here, and I wasn't sure if it belonged to anyone," The nurse smiled, going over to pet the dog. "That's random. We get strays in here a lot. Come on boy," The dog panted, and hopped down, walking around in a circle before sitting down. "Well, anyway, I might as well check your drip. How are you feeling? Any pain?" Bella shook her head, leaning up as he checked her drip. Her mind briefly flashed to Peter, and even this nurse didn't do a job like he did. "I'm feeling okay. Nothing is too bad," "Well, here, let me adjust your pillow, I know they aren't the most comfortable," A slight commotion in the hospital drew Bella's attention, and the nurse frowned. He went to the door and poked his head out before closing it.

"Not really sure what's happening out there, but nothing important," Bella's brows furrowed for a moment before the nurse came back over. He grabbed one of her white pillows, his fingers brushing against her neck. "Ow," She whispered, leaning away from his hand. It felt like a burn or something hot had touched her. "I'm sorry, are you alright?" He asked, laying his hand on her shoulder. Bella jerked away from his touch, glancing up at him. Something wasn't right. She leaned even farther away. "I-I'm uh, I'm okay, I can do the pillows myself,"

The heart monitor started to beep a bit faster as her heart slowly started to accelerate. "Not with a sprained hand. Here I promise, just one," Bella slowly uncoiled herself, letting him fluff the pillow behind her. He picked up the other one and started fluffing that one. "So, where is Peter?" Bella paled, and she swallowed. "I'm sorry?" She questioned, slowly moving her hand towards the call button again.

"Peter. Your boyfriend. Dr. Love says he's a hoot," Bella paused, smiling a cautious smile. "He's…great. He stepped out for a moment, he should be back any second," the nurse nodded, and fluffed the pillow again, this time turning it.

"I think it's fluff enough," She whispered. "Well, maybe, but I've got to make sure it's just right. So I can smother you with it," He smiled down at her as if they were having a simple conversation, his smile so wide the corner of his lips started to bleed.

Her eyes widened, and she pushed herself to the edge of the bed and struggled to pull her leg along. The heart monitor was going a mile a minute, beeping rapidly. "Shh, it's okay Bella. This will be quick," He grabbed her hand, and it felt like his flesh was being burned into her skin. Bella's fingers touched cool metal, and she wrapped her fingers around the spoon. Striking quick, she pushed the spoon into his hand, wincing as he pulled his hand back, blood squirting on her gown. She fell off the hospital bed, grunting in pain, but decided to ignore it for the moment. She pulled the IV out of her arm and froze as the dog started growling at her, slowly stalking towards her.

She glanced around the hospital room, and above her head was a window. She fought against the pain and used the windowsill to pull herself up. She used her good leg to kick at the god as it bit at her cast. "You really shouldn't have done that," The nurse snapped, and Bella actually whimpered as she struggled to get the window. She finally got the window open, and she pushed her body out, landing on the ground below. She grunted as she hit the concrete. She didn't think before she got back up, heading for the woods. She could hear the nurse behind her, and she picked her pace, choosing to head into a semi-run.

She hit the tree line, turning around to see nothing. She headed a bit deeper, hiding behind a large tree, covering her hand with her mouth. "Where are you?" She whispered into her hand, tensing up as she could hear someone walking over twigs. She pushed herself flush against the tree. "That wasn't very nice Bella. Peter needs to come home, and I know he won't if you're in the way. I don't know what it is about humans…but he's always had a soft spot for your kind. I can smell you,"

Bella closed her eyes, and her hand was shaking like a leaf. She couldn't help the muffled squeak of fear as twigs snapped closer to her right. She let out a quick breath before making for a limping run. After passing another tree, a hand reached out, grabbing her. "Shhh," Peter's voice rumbled through her ears, and he turned her around to face him. His eyes were different this time, that blood red. His eyes quickly ranked over her form, before pushing her against the tree. "You don't move until I come from you," Bella was in shock at that moment. She had just dropped a good 10 ft from a window, she was being hunted, and a cute little dog tried attacking her.

"Bella," He snapped, pulling her to him. They were practically nose to nose, and he pursed his lips. She sucked in a breath, nodding. "Y-y-eah," She stuttered, nodding.

He let her go before disappearing from sight. Bella shut her eyes as she could still hear the nurse looking for her. "Come on Peter! We need you back in hell where you belong! This human is going to do nothing but tear you down," Peter didn't respond, and then Bella heard a loud grunt. She turned her body to look around the tree. She couldn't contain her gasp at the sight. Peter had his hand through the gut of the nurse, his other hand holding his head back by his hair. Bella shivered at the sound of his voice. "You tell them that if anyone tries to take her life, I will tear them to pieces. I will pull their limbs from their sockets, and bathe in their blood. She is fucking mine,"

Bella flinched as he ripped his arm out, the nurse turning into a black corpse, before disappearing into the ground. "P-Peter?" She asked softly, and she jumped as he snapped his head towards her. In a blink, he was standing in front of her. "I thought I told you to stay behind the tree," His voice lost the growl he had seconds before, but held the seriousness at that moment, staring her down. Bella's eyes went to his arm, and then they flickered back to his eyes. "I'm sorry, I-I just, I don't…" She tried to find the right words, and she blinked as his thumb swiped across her cheek. "Don't..." He soothed. "You just…" She swallowed, trying to burn the image from her mind. He crooked a finger under her chin, tilting her head up. "I meant what I said. I will kill anyone that harms a hair on your head, and I won't be nice about it. You are mine Bella, in every sense of that word. I protect what is mine,"

He narrowed his eyes at her, sensing her question. "No, that means whatever you make it to mean, but know this won't be the last time you see me kill. You're going to have to get used to it," Bella blinked rapidly, and she nodded.

"Okay," Peter ran a finger down her cheek, wiping some blood off her chin. "We're attached at the hip from now on. Hell seems to be…..against me at the moment,"


	3. The Devil's Son

Peter opened the car door for Bella, grasping her hand. "Jesus Peter…." Bella's eyes widened at the large home that stood before her. It oddly reminded her of a compound. The home was hidden behind a tall brick wall that wrapped around the entire house. Trees on the outside, and a lush yard on the inside. "How…do I want to know?" She asked, looking over at him. "Up to you," He stated, leading her to the home of the house-like mansion. The inside was even bigger than she could have imagined. The kitchen was the first thing she saw, and it was probably bigger than the one the Cullen's had.

The living room was fully furnished, a television mounted on the wall, everything inside to be lived in. It was a two-story house, and bedrooms were upstairs. The stair railing was spiraled, and if Bella knew houses like this existed, it would probably be her dream home.

Her eyes landed on a picture of a couple, and her brow furrowed. "Who are they?" Peter took the picture, tossing it into the trashcan. "A family of pedophiles. They kidnapped little boys and would kill them within 24 hours," Bella sucked in a breath, looking around. "In here?" She whispered. Peter shook his head. "No," He responded. "Where are they now?" Peter glanced down at her, smiling a truly evil smile. "Where do you think?" Bella didn't have a response to that, so she just pursed her lips.

"So you took their house?" She asked, raising a brow at him. "Not like they're going to miss it," Bella snorted, but nodded. "Is that...Pizza?" She asked sniffing. "Pepperoni. I ordered it before we got here," Bella smiled in thanks. Bella took purchase on the couch, sighing in content. "So, tell me something. Will there be more demons?" Peter went to the front door, setting an alarm. "Yes. They will do anything to get me back to hell. Mostly likely target you. They will use whatever means necessary to get to you. They can't get through me. So it is possible that the Cullen's will come around soon, including the Volturi," Bella frowned, but nodded. "Do you have feelings Peter?" She suddenly asked, turning her body to look at him.

He was in the kitchen, pulling out the pan that was in the oven. "I don't know what you mean," He called, turning his attention back to her. Bella lifted a shoulder, tilting her head slightly. "Well, when you talk about people and other demons, there is no inflection in your voice. You don't sound sad, or relieved, I mean, I get it, you're on a mission, but this mission can't go on forever. I could die tonight. I could die tomorrow, hell I just might live until I'm 80. But do you care about what happens to you? When I die, you have no purpose. You will what, go back to hell? Do you care about anything that does not pertain to this mission you're on? I know you're not human, but I still can't see you not caring about your own ass,"

Peter searched through a few drawers, finding a pizza cutter. "To answer your question, no. I don't care. I know that demon said I have a soft spot for them. I do. They're humans. They aren't perfect. If they're deserving of death, I do not care. When I was in hell, I was in charge of torturing human souls for all their sins. Every curse, every lie, everything they did, I made them suffer. After a while, a soul is a soul. Nothing more. You know how people die in their sleep? I put them to sleep and it is my judgement on if they come to hell or their soul floats to the afterlife. Someone else must take over, and none of them can distance themselves like I can. You needed me, and I cannot refuse when blood is mixed with mine. I know you inside and out. You're a human who is undeserving of a life like this. I care to the extent of your safety and the life you breathe. You are the only thing that can kill me. My survival depends on your life. So why care for something that does not hold my life in their hands?"

Bella frowned, her brows furrowing. "So if I die, you die?" He nodded, coming towards her with a plate. He handed her two slices of pizza, and water. "Okay, answer this then, do you care about me? Not about my life, but me as a person?" Bella knew they'd be spending lots of time together, and she knew already from by he reacts to her, and she, him, that she could easily fall for him, but she couldn't knowing if it would lead nowhere. Peter stared at her for a long moment, sitting next to her.

He grabbed her hand and held up her palm. "It doesn't burn," She mumbled, encasing her hand in his. Seeing his expression of confusion, she swallowed. "At the hospital, he touched my neck. It burned, like fire," Peter's brows raised in surprise, and he hummed. "They're not me. Anyway, back to your question. Most family members have similar lines running across their palms. Your other hand a reflection. Strangers rarely match. But," He held up his palm, laying it next to hers. "Ours, are identical. You and I…" He paused for a moment, rethinking his wording. "Are what we're meant to be. We are one in the same. So yes, we…your life isn't the only thing that matters to me,"

Bella frowned. "I don't understand. I mean I do, but you're not saying everything. What you just showed me means something. Are you saying that this is fate? That we are…was this meant to happen?" Peter nodded. "I'm more than just your protector," He admitted, squeezing her hand gently. "Like…" She trailed off, waiting for an answer. "That's up to you to decide Bella," Bella groaned softly in displeasure.

"It always is, isn't it?"

* * *

_Peter slowly pushed the bedroom door open, his eyes sweeping the bedroom. Bella laid in bed, shifting slightly. "Peter…" She whispered. His eyes flew to her, and he quietly walked across the hardwood floor. "I'm right here," He whispered, sitting on the side of the bed._

_Bella turned over to face him, blinking her eyes open. She slowly sat up, her eyes roaming his face. She raised her hand to his cheek, feeling the smoothness under her thumb. "Your eyes are still red," She commented. "I thought you'd be afraid," He whispered. Bella shook her head, smiling softly. "No. The real you is what I want," She used her other hand to pull him by the shirt, pulling him closer. "There he is," She whispered, a small smile gracing her lips. "Are you mine Peter? Are you made for me?" She asked quietly, staring into his eyes._

" _In every way possible," He immediately replied, his lips brushing against hers. Bella pushed forward, her lips brushing against his, and she could feel his hands wrap around her waist, pulling her over his lap. Peter pulled Bella's hair gently, forcing her head back. He placed a gentle kiss under her chin, and then down her neck. "Peter…" She whispered. "You have to wake up now," She held his face between her hands, smiling at him._

Peter slowly opened his eyes, immediately zooming in on the slim figure that laid in bed. He sighed softly, closing his eyes again.

_Hell was nothing new to Peter. If only, it was familiar. "Peter. How nice of you to drop by," Peter narrowed his eyes at the voice, of course, unable to see the face. Like always. "Not intentional," He murmured. "How is she?" Peter raised a brow, looking into the fire. "None of your concern," He snipped. "But Peter, she is. I want to see you strive. You haven't told her the truth, have you? Hmmm. I'd do so soon. Her clock is ticking, and you're only bound by blood…that can only go so far,"_

_Peter clenched his teeth, growling softly. "She was made for me," The voice laughed. "That she is Peter. A match made in hell, but then again….humans have learned to bypass fate. I can only help you for so long,"_

"Peter?" Bella shook his shoulder, frowning when he snapped his eyes open. "Hey, you were talking in your sleep. Are you okay?" Peter sat up in the chair, rubbing his eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine, did I wake you?" Bella shook her head, rubbing her eyes as well. "No, I just…woke up and saw you in distress," She grabbed his hand, pulling him up to a stand. "Sleeping in a chair probably doesn't help. Come on," She pulled him towards the bed, and Peter raised a brow. "You want me to lay down?" He asked, glancing at her. She raised her shoulder but nodded.

"I don't bite," She teased, pulling the cover back. Peter chuckled, getting in under the covers. Bella scooted into the bed, glancing over at him. "Were you ever human?" She questioned, throwing him for a loop. Peter nodded. "Once. I was born in Texas. I never did have a normal childhood though. Demons were a part of my everyday life. They raised me. My mother died giving birth to me," Bella frowned, waiting for an explanation.

"Are you sure you want to hear this?" He asked. She nodded, reaching over to grab his hand. "We're attached to the hip remember? I think it is only fair," Peter nodded, looking down at her hand. "My father was, is, the devil. He got my human mother pregnant. Thus why I am neither human nor anything you've come across. My last name was Moore. Over the years I came across different species, and I eventually came across a Cold One by the name of Jasper Whitlock. He tried to turn me, but of course, my body rejected it. Terrified by what I was, he disappeared. I presumed his last name after a while. It was an old name, and no one could ever connect me to him. One day, I encountered a soldier that worked for my father. He was my father's favorite and was set to take rule if anything happened to him. They had some big disagreement, and my father released him from his duty. He killed me in retaliation," Horror flashed on her face briefly, and she couldn't help but squeeze his hand.

"So…is the soldier still alive?" She asked. Peter nodded. "Yes. By now he knows that I am on Earth. When I died, my father appointed me king. He fears his term is coming short," Bella blinked rapidly, turning to face him fully. "Wait, wait, wait. You…could one day be the devil? Like Lucifer?" Peter chuckled. "Yes. I'm not really sure why grandfather named him that. I don't want it though, but the others, like the nurse, want me home. They need a ruler,"

Bella hummed. "Why are you afraid of taking over? You said it yourself, you're evil," She truly didn't understand why he wouldn't rule. Why was he stuck with her? "You've seen me dark, but the moment I take over, I lose everything about myself," Bella tilted her head, glancing at him in confusion. "I think you just need someone that grounds you to reality," She smiled softly. "Can demons love?" She asked curiously. "No," He responded. "Dad didn't want them doing the same thing he did," Her lips pulled down in a frown.

"But you came from him. You…can love," She stated quietly. Peter nodded, staring at her in a way that left her breathless. "I don't think there are any humans that would accept me like you have," Bella sucked in a small breath, understanding his meaning. "You can't be alone," She whispered. Peter smiled, his black eyes shining with something she hasn't seen before. "I have you,"

"Peter…" She started, pausing as he grabbed her chin gently. "We are right where we're supposed to be. No human will ever understand you, and there isn't a human on Earth that would willingly be near me. You're still here because you want to be. You want me here, and not because you need me," He grabbed her hand again, connecting their palms face up.

"Like I said before, you are mine, and you take that how you want it, because it all depends on you," She let out a quiet breath, looking down at their hands. "But that word means a lot more than just…Peter, I've been here. With something else that claimed that I meant more to him than his own life and look where mine is. I just find myself in these situations, and there's just something about you…you're telling me that this was always meant to go down and that you and I...you're the Devil's son,"

Peter swiped his finger across her bottom lip. "Just get to know me. I may be one evil son of a bitch, but I do have a soft side," Bella chuckled softly, knowing he meant every word. "It's not about that. I'm sure you do, but this is big shit," She's fallen in love with evil before, but Peter was literally the definition of it, he was born from it. She wondered how she could love him, if she was capable of it. Could you love evil and give yourself completely?

Then he smiled at her. A grin that made her heart skip a beat.

**1 point for the devil.**

* * *

One week with Peter, and she could see the appeal. Physically, he's strong, apt, drop-dead appealing. He was everything any sane woman would want. He was oddly compassionate, a good listener, and very attentive. Peter was also, and she hated to admit it, sexy when he was angry. He easily got frustrated at some of the more advanced technological items, and when he cursed, he had this accent that would almost make her swoon.

He helped her get her bandages and sling off, and he really was a great caretaker. He was intense and truthful. He'd taken up to making the home they resided in their own. Peter was able to adapt quickly, and he found that he liked pool. So, he had one installed. They couldn't stay bored forever, and they needed something to do. Bella still enjoyed cooking, and somehow Peter has assets. He gave her anything she needed and/or wanted.

She was still surprised he could actually eat, and more often than not, he waited for her to make something. She found that he liked comfort food, steak, and mashed potatoes were his favorite. She found comfort in his presence. Every day, Peter made sure she was alright. He made sure they were well hidden and protected. He never left her alone, and if he did, he always told her where he was going. Sometimes she could feel him when he left.

It was somewhat unnerving, feeling something inside of you, telling you that if you ever got lost, follow the yellow brick road to your person.

Bella was curled up on the couch reading a book, and Peter was playing pool when she thought about something. "Peter, you said you came across Jasper Whitlock. He's a part of the Cullen coven," She turned her head at the sound of the cue striking the ball. He nodded, turning to look at her. "Do you think that if we had a confrontation, they'd be a problem? I mean, you're unlike anything he's ever witnessed," Peter examined his cue for a moment, going back to his game. "Well, yes. The other demons will find a way to persuade them, and they'll bank on his fear. They'll convince them. They weren't there to protect you from Victoria, so they definitely wouldn't go out of their way to help you,"

Bella hummed in response to that. "My mother…she's alive…she won't be for long will she?" Peter stopped, shaking his head. "No. She's probably already dead. Victoria never got her?" Bella shook her head. "No, after Charlie, she already had me in her sights. No reason to go to Florida. So, the demons can't just take you? Not saying I want you forced back to hell, but why haven't they outright targeted you? Besides me being…yours? I mean when you strike, you strike at the heart, but these are people on your turf, why stoop to my level?"

Peter had to smile. She was smart and asked all the right questions. He realized that she still needed to process that she is his leverage. His brothers and sisters were counting on the fact that she would be his weakness, but they were so wrong. He would never put her in the position to become his weakness. "They're weak. They think the best way to get to me is through you. They know that I won't let myself be dragged back, and if you're out of the picture…I have no reason to live. As much as I wished to avoid this, I know I can't. There will be a decision you'll have to make, and whatever you choose will change everything. I can't tell you what it would be, but it is ultimately your choice. When the time comes, you'll know," He chuckled at the expression on her face. "I hate cryptic messages," He walked past the couch, placing a kiss on her forehead.

Bella blushed a rosy color, looking after him as he walked outside.

That was new.

**2 points for the devil.**


	4. Temptation

"I thought we were staying inside," Bella whispered, ducking under Peter's arm. His hand immediately grasped hers as they walked into the restaurant. "I never said we had to. I thought I'd take you to dinner," Bella glanced at his attire, neither were dressed fancy, but they were both casually dressed. Nothing that drew overt attention to them. "You sly devil," She murmured, glancing up at him.

"Reservation for Whitlock," She looked to the floor, smiling softly. Was this a date? "Follow me," The waitress led them toward a dimly lit area, after placing their menus, left them alone. He pulled out her chair, and Bella sat, saying a quiet thanks. Peter sat across from her, looking around briefly before gathering her attention once again.

"Peter, when did you do all this?" She asked, her eyes sparkling as she looked around. The restaurant was fairly packed but had this quiet atmosphere as if they were alone. "I've got nothing but time on my hands," He smirked. "I see. You weren't kidding," She murmured, opening the menu. "Peter!" She gasped, turning the menu around. He raised a brow, an amused expression on his face. "Order anything you want. I have us set. Trust me,"

Bella pursed her lips. "So anything I want, and we can cover it?" He held a hand over his heart. "Don't bruise my ego. We aren't covering anything. I am, unless it means that much to you," Bella blinked twice, tilting her head a bit. "No…just your generosity surprises me," She smiled. As she relaxed, so did he. She ordered what she wanted, ignoring the prices that would normally make her refuse at a place like this. She wasn't sure what type of restaurant it was, but it had a bit of everything.

She hadn't eaten like this in ages, eating the dinners she and Peter made didn't count. "You know I am underage?" She whispered, clinking glasses with him. He leaned forward; his face dimly illuminated by the light they sat under and whispered low. "Not to that ID in your purse, besides, you can let loose a bit," Bella blushed, letting out a small laugh. "The last time I let loose, I fell asleep on the pool table, half-naked," She took a sip from her glass, meeting his eyes. She almost choked at the look he was giving her, his eyes raking over her face and body, a look of complete wonder, and dare she admit it, attraction on his face. "I wasn't complaining," He spoke softly, a small smile gracing his lips. She blushed a pretty shade of pink, her fingers grasping around his hand.

He used his other hand to tilt her chin up, "In all my lifetime, earth and hell, there's never been a creature as divine as you. You're pure Bella, in your heart," Bella swallowed, blinking back the tears that wanted to fall. "You're going to make me cry," She chuckled softly, looking away as she dabbed at her eye. "It's the truth," She looked up again, realizing he really was pouring his heart out to her.

Of course, his eyes were just as dark as to when they met, and he wasn't going to hide it. After all, she did want the real him. She could see it in his face that he meant what he said. She was losing the battle, and greatly. Her heart swelled with warmth, and she couldn't deny that his words held some effect. She had to say, getting to know him was probably the best decision of her life.

For a man to one day rule hell, he was nothing short of an angel.

She leaned forward, pausing as just the tips of their noses were touching. "You have a way with words Peter Moore,"

* * *

"Hey! I thought you didn't like cake!" Bella was at the kitchen counter, currently guarding her slice of chocolate cake that sat in the Styrofoam container. "You know what they say about Devi's Food Cake," He winked, taking his finger and dipping it into the frosting before her eyes could follow. She rolled her eyes, clearly amused. "Yeah, yeah, so if it were Angel Food Cake, I bet you wouldn't be eating it now, would you?" He raised a brow in response, and Bella gawked as he slowly put his finger in his mouth, licking the chocolate off his finger. "Jesus…" She whispered, shaking her head.

"That's not my name you know," He teased in her ear, making her chuckle. "I've got a fork, and I am not afraid to use it. I stabbed a demon with a spoon," She held up her fork, turning her head to look at him. His lips were just mere centimeters away, and she pursed her lips, temptation pulling at her hard. "That you did, but trust me, you don't scare me," She turned around to fame him fully, and he leaned forward to place his hands on the counter, trapping her between him and the counter.

"No?" She asked, his warm breath fanning across her face like an intoxicating substance. "No," He replied, taking in a deep breath. Bella's heart was steady for once, and she placed her hands on his chest, glancing up at him. One of his hands laid on her waist, squeezing her hip gently.

"Why do you have to be so tempting?" She whispered, more to herself than anything. "There's just something temping about evil isn't there?" A serious look overtook his features, one that made Bella frown. "Right now, you can pull away, and we can pretend we aren't this close. We can pretend that this doesn't feel as good as it does right now. Like I've said, this is all up to you,"

Bella pulled him by his shirt, just a tad bit closer. "Is there another option?" She asked softly, looking at him from under her lashes, her eyes never more sure of anything. She's learned that you can't fight destiny. She always said to herself that she was no good for Edward, and that turned out to be true. She always felt as if she never belonged with the people in her world, and she never did. She was never like her peers. It always felt wrong.

But in that moment, everything felt so right. She felt it in her soul that this is where she was meant to be. She didn't feel inadequate, or human next to him. She felt alive. She felt like they were on the same page. She didn't see time as an object that was running out, and she felt like it was all she had. "There's plenty when you're with me," He murmured against her lips, and Bella swore she saw fireworks behind her eyes as their lips met. She stood on the tips of her toes, wrapping her arms around his neck.

She felt herself being lifted onto the counter, relieving much strain on her neck. He kissed her with a passion that she wasn't used to, but one she could certainly get accustomed to. He wasn't soft or reserved, his hands were rough but sure; confident.

His lips moved against hers, and she'd knew hers would be swollen when they broke apart. She gasped into his mouth in surprise as he pulled her to the edge of the counter, their lower bodies connecting with one another. The feel of his hand on her bare waist sent chills down her spine, and she pulled him closer, breaking away for breath.

He laid his head against hers, breathing just as heavily as she was. She kissed under his chin, her hand balling around his shirt. "As much as I enjoy this…I'm not…" She trailed off; embarrassment clear in her tone. "Shhh. That is no concern to me. You don't need to have experience or be something you're not. I like you just the way you are. Besides, I can show you plenty of things, and they don't have to be sex," She blushed, wrapping her legs around him. He placed a kiss on her lips, a hum in his throat.

"I've been meaning to ask, do you like dogs?" His brows furrowed at the random question, and he shrugged a shoulder. "They're not really bothersome. Hell has dogs," She frowned then. "They do? When I was in the hospital, there was this cute little dog, but it tried biting at my leg so…hmmm, so that's a yes then?" Peter smiled a bit, raising a brow. "Do you want a dog?" She nodded sheepishly, swinging her legs a bit.

"I'm sure there's a shelter around," He replied, twirling a piece of her hair around his finger.

* * *

Bella stopped, crouching low. "He's perfect," She smiled. The puppy was a Siberian Husky, black all over, and the brightest blue eyes she's ever seen. He was different from the rest of the dogs in the kennel because he had one ear that was just a bit larger than the other.

"Okay, you two can wait out in the lobby, and we'll have you fill out some paperwork. We have leashes, and we can make name tags if you already have one in mind," Bella smiled happily, heading towards the lobby, Peter right behind her.

Bella was practically buzzing with excitement as she filled out the form. Peter just sat to the side, letting her do what she wanted, a small smile on his face. "Sir," He glanced over at the vet for the shelter, following after her. "I think I like the name, Pete. He looks like a Pete. Pete Moore, I think that rings a bell. So I can go to any store and get a nameplate made?" Bella asked, handing the clipboard over. "Mhmm, just have all the credentials and make sure everything is spelled the way you want it,"

Peter cleared his throat, capturing Bella's attention. He had the puppy cradled in his arms, and walked over, petting his head. The puppy jumped from Peter's arms, licking Bella's hand. "Got a name?" He asked, unable to contain his own smile. "Yup, Pete Moore," She watched his face closely, smiling when he shook his head. "He looks like you," She smiled, looking down at Pete. She cooed at him, smiling when he happily yipped.

* * *

**Hell**

"He's getting a dog you say?" The Devil was nothing more than a shadow with dark red eyes sitting upon a chair. "Yes sir, with that _human_ ," The demon snapped in disgust. "Watch your tone! That's your future Queen. My son will take my place, and she will stand by his side. I set this up from the dawn of time. You will stay away from them, and let me know of any rogues you see,"

"Yes father,"

* * *

Bella shuddered as Peter's hands traveled up her spine, his lips leaving behind a blaze of fire on her neck. She grabbed a handful of his hair, pushing him over to lay on his back. His hands splayed across her hips, pulling her flush against him. His flesh was warm against hers, and she couldn't help but run her hands along his strong arms.

He gave her a playful grin, quickly reversing their position. "You know, that isn't very fair. You move at like the speed of light," He chuckled from above her, grabbing her hand and placing it above her head. "I never said it would be fair, any reason to be this close to you, and I will take it," He hummed, nosing her throat. She giggled, freezing as thunder suddenly boomed in the air. Peter immediately pulled her up as they could hear Pete whining in the other room. "Aww, he might be scared of storms," He watched Bella leave the room, leaning back on the bed.

"Well, I don't know if Daddy will let you sleep in the bed, but you're good in here buddy," Pete had stopped his whimpering, cuddling up under her chin. She sat on the bed beside Peter, smiling at Pete fondly. Peter ran his finger under Pete's chin. "He's a cutie, isn't he?" "Mhmm,"

Bella handed Pete over, and she ran to grab her purse. "I want to take a picture," She grabbed her camera from her purse, "Say cheese," Of course, Peter isn't the smiling type for the camera, but his face held an amused expression. He was looking at the camera, and Pete was laying his head on Peter's lap.

"Definitely framing," She smiled.

* * *

Peter watched Bella and Pete sleep, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Feeling his presence, Pete lifted his little head, his puppy dog eyes widening at him. "You're an interesting little puppy," He whispered, petting under its chin. "You better not pee in the bed, or it's off-limits," Pete growled, and Peter chuckled. "I can growl too you know?" Pete laid his head back down over his paws, snuggling at Bella's feet.

Peter followed the outline of the sheet, staring at her face. He felt somewhat more whole by getting close to her. She was the end to his beginning. He laid next to her, running a finger down her cheek. Despite the bubbling happiness that was trying to settle in his life, he knew that this bubble wouldn't last. If he truly wished to be happy, he had to eliminate all threats. The easiest being The Cullen's.

They would all have to go.


End file.
